Outdoor padlocks and combination locks are a common form of security devices for doors. Outdoor padlocks and outdoor combination locks are exposed to dust, dirt, and weather elements, such as precipitation, that are harmful to the locks. Therefore, outdoor padlocks require some sort of weatherproof protective cover, otherwise they might become contaminated with dirt, moisture or ice. Dirt and moisture can invade a padlock through a keyhole, or through the interface of the shackle with the padlock body, and can significantly damage the padlock and impair its performance. Once dirt and moisture penetrate a padlock, the padlock may start to rust and its working mechanism may become inoperative, especially if frozen. After the lock rusts or corrodes, a key may no longer fit properly into the padlock keyhole, or a key may not turn the mechanism. Also, a shackle may not slip off its lock interface once internal corrosion has taken place. Further, when a padlock is exposed to freezing temperatures after being invaded by a liquid such as water, the padlock generally freezes shut so that it cannot be opened until its temperature rises above the melting point. Sometimes a padlock will never open or work properly again after such damage. Therefore, both consumers and padlock manufacturers are concerned with the negative impact of dirt, debris and weather elements on outdoor padlocks and combination locks.
To counteract the abovementioned problems, padlock protective covers have been designed for several years, the covers made of a plastic, metal, as well as recycled tire rubber. Typically, such a cover has a housing and a hinged flap that is sized to cover the padlock. The housing can be attached to a door that is secured by the padlock. Examples of lock protective covers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 256,902; 416,433; 1,055,865; 1,136,582; 1,244,404; 1,248,293; 4,033,156; and 4,926,662.
While the prior-art protective covers serve each its purpose to a degree, most of them have one or more disadvantages in that they do not cover the padlock sufficiently on all sides which allows water to seep in between the housing of the protective cover and the door the housing is attached to, thus permitting the water to reach the padlock. Once water is able to penetrate the cover and reach the padlock, it can potentially cause contamination of the padlock. Because of water splashing during a heavy rain or due to wind, water can enter an outdoor padlock from almost any angle. There is still a need for a device that will protect a padlock from exposure to the elements from all sides, yet permit an easy and convenient access to the padlock.